Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology use continues to expand as the costs and capabilities of implementing RFID become easier to justify and promote. RFID labels, for example, can be encoded with useful and reliable information, and allow an RFID system to monitor and react to the people, places and things on which the labels can be attached. Known RFID labels include a RFID tag between embedded between layers of material. As RFID tags and labels are manufactured, many circumstances can render the tags defective. Completely processing and shipping a defective RFID tag wastes material, labor and financial resources of both the manufacturer and the end user.